kanojopopfandomcom-20200216-history
Ichiki Kei
Ichiki Kei (市来慶) also known as G☆LE or Gale Kakumei, is a net-based cover singer. She is the leader of KanojoPOP and a member of Taiyo Ginger. She mixes songs, edits videos, creates sprites, composes original songs and creates graphics. Biography: 2014: Despite her lack of experience, Ichiki Kei started off with an acoustic cover of Berryz Koubou's "Motto Zutto Isshou Ni Itakatta". Following this cover, she would later on create the unit Berryz Boulangerie. The group ultimately failed due to her lack of experience and knowledge. Shortly after the ambiguous disbandment, she and the sub-leader of the group (Ueno Nari) decided to conceptualize a new cover group, that was padded and prepared for any obstacles. The concept went through many overhauls, eventually evolving to a duo. Over the year, Kei would stack up on video editing skills as well as graphic design. 2015: Kei started off the year, by covering songs by Angerme and attempting to audition for a dub group for the first time. Due to an extreme illness, she wasn't able to audition, but gained confidence from her solos. in August Kei (G☆LE) did a collaboration with Mutou Tea (MejraThea) of Seishun Society and covered GALETTe*'s Shijo No Ai. Later in the year Kei and Nari decided to finally push forward with their concept and expand the concept to a full fledged group, while still preserving their duo. Each member was selected carefully, and with that on September, 20th KanojoPOP began its activities. Catchphrase: "To be a part of this world, the world must be a part of me. Please take care of me, Ichiki Kei!" Trivia: Edit * Future Profession: Physicist * Admired performer: Da Endorphine * Favorite music style: Soft-rock, funk * Hobby: Drawing * Favorite foods: Teryaki beef, any meat with a slight sweetness * Favorite subject: History * Favorite colors: Red, Grey * Favorite H!P song: Munasawagi Scarlet by Berryz Koubou * Favorite song: Father and Son by Cat Stevens * Favorite Idols: Sudou Maasa (Berryz Koubou), Chatchaya Songcharoen (3.2.1), Suzuki Kanon (Morning Musume'15), Takeuchi Akari and Nakanishi Kana (ANGERME), Fujii Rio (Kobushi Factory), Arai Noa and Miyamoto Marin (Idol Renaissance), Fujita Akari and Nonoko (GALETTe*), Tano Yuka (AKB48) * Loves to cook * Obsessed with stationery * Loves comedy and horror * Close friends with every member, especially Nari * Childhood friend of Kaneko Morie. * Is a fan of idol groups Idol Renaissance, Kobushi Factory, Team Syachihoko, ANGERME, and GALETTe*. * Was a fan of Berryz since 2006, and now follows Sudou Maasa avidly. * Is a fan of Mawdust Release Participation * Prelude: Gashin Shoutan, Mahou Tsukai Sally, Dosukoi Kenyo Ni Daitan, Halloween Night * SIEGE: Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.), Bokutachi Wa Tatakawanai, Upbeat People (with Taiyo Ginger) * Koisuru Fanfare: Koisuru Fortune Cookie, Uruwashiki Hito Stupid Cupid Event Participation * ~Ii no Party Time: Mercutio’s Ball~: MC * Shishin no Sakura ~SAYONARI~: Sakura no Shiori,Grand Demo Rouka Demo Medatsu Kimi, Gashin Shoutan, Love Together, Sakura No Hanabiratachi Category:Ichiki Kei Category:Leader Category:Taiyo Ginger